Little Spoon
by ambermarie3
Summary: Complete fluff! Ashley gets sick... Spencer is her nurse- established relationship


**I don't own SON or the characters ... how sad**

**Little Spoon**

_BRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG BRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG_

Damn! I left my phone on the vanity; guess I have to get out of bed now. I have been laying here for an hour now.

"Hello, this is Spencer"

"Hey, it's A-a-a-a-achoo [sniffle cough] Ashley"

"What? You sound sick?"

"Naw, you think?"

"Meh-meh-meh-naaaaah"

"Really Spencer?"

"Sorry, anyway, you called so what's up?"

"I am sick. Can you bring me soup? My parents ditched me to go somewhere 'green and lush' and I don't want to drive"

"Wow, I can actually hear you pouting over the phone! [Laughs at own joke] Yes, of coarse I will, do you want me to buy you soup or come over and make you soup?"

"Can you make it, pwease?"

"Wow, you even went for baby talk and sure Ill stop at the store then be over there in a flash but you owe me"

"He-he the baby voice works every time!"

"Awe, you think you made that happen with your voice, that's adorable. Honey it's all because of what you can do with your…. [Knock knock], hold on a second… yes, mom?"

"Honey, I am going to the a convention thus weekend with your father. I will be home by Sunday evening, ok?"

"Ok mom, have fun!"

"Ok Ashley, I am back on the phone."

"Since you're alone too you should spend the night! [_Coughing fit can be heard through phone]_"

"You're sick!"

"So, there are other places to sleep besides my bed you know."

"I will think about it. Ok?"

"Yeah, just get your ass over here!"

"On my way, see you soon babe."

Ok, what to wear today? I head over to my oak dresser and reach into the second drawer from the top, finding my favorite T-shirt, a white racer-back St. Olaf tank-top with a pocket on the front over my heart. St. Olaf wasn't my favorite school, or even my top ten, I had no family connections, and I promise you it wasn't their sports. I had however gone to a Christmas music concert with my stepbrother on campus. It was gorgeous with the snow covered trees and candles lit all around the gothic buildings. That was the last time I got to see my stepbrother as I left early the next morning and he overdosed a month later. The shirt was initially for a friend but he saw me eyeing the bag and gave it to me at the end of the night. I finally snap out of my memory and finish dressing in a sweater, leggings, and Uggs. I grab my keys and head out into the cold on a search for food.

Once at the store, I do my usual perusing. After I slowly meander through the store gathering the things I want and the items I need for soup, I go to check out at register 3 where Carla works.

Carla has been working at this Piggly Wiggly for almost 12 years now. We became friends one day when my mommy left something and had to run get it, but the man behind me wanted to finish his errands as soon as possible and started pressuring me to let him cut. I was about to crack when Carla told him to back off and sent him to register 1. I thanked her kindly and told her I was sorry for holding the line. She reassured me and then asked me about my day. We talked on various occasions until I decided to only use her register if it was possible. Anyway, Carla is now engaged to a Doctor named Riley Jones and they are planning a spring wedding.

"Uh oh, whose sick Spencer?"

"Ashley caught something and called me this morning all pitiful, I got her some popsicles, soft tissues, some medicine and stuff to make soup."

Carla laughs and then says, "I can see, maybe buy her a packet of Swedish fish, you know how much she likes them. You have some aspirin for yourself right?"

"Yeah, why? Do I look ill?"

"No, but you know how she can get, especially when she is sick."

"Yeah I know, but this time she isn't vomiting sick, so I am hoping it will be different. She called me this time, not her mother. That's a good omen right?"

"Sure!"

I laugh at her skepticism, although she is probably right.

"How is the wedding coming along?"

"Really well, thanks for asking. The church we liked has an opening and we booked it for April 15th. I am supposed to go dress shopping soon, and I decided on the colors!"

"Aw, you guys are perfect! If you need any help with the plans feel free to call me. Here let me write down my number for you."

I gave Carla my number, paid, said my good-byes, and then headed to Ashley's. I got to her house at 11:45, pretty good for me. I look at my phone to check for any important emails or messages and see that I have a text from Ashley.

To: Me

From: Ashley ;) (303-675-8277)

_Hey. I am tired so I am napping, the hide-a-key is in the usual spot or you can use your spare key. Make yourself at home, and don't hesitate to use the TV or kitchen or whatever. Mi casa es su casa. ~Y_

Looks like I was cooking alone. I began by preparing everything, racing myself with each ingredient. Could I cut the carrots faster than what I did with the celery and still be as accurate? Yes, I could. I continued this game for 30 minutes, going a tad overboard and chopping a mass quantity of ingredients, some of which weren't for this dish. Finally, I heard someone behind me sneeze. I dropped the knife on the cutting board and nearly cut myself. My heart rate slowed and my breathing became regular.

"You suck," I told Ashley.

"You're adorable," Ashley replied. I couldn't stay mad, anyway, she and others have been startling me for years- I am used to it.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that there is a crazy chef in my kitchen who could pass as a little kid." She said through giggles. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Your hot" I told her, concerned. She wiggled her eyebrows and told me I was pretty hot myself. I gave her a look. She assured me that she didn't have a high fever, so I let it go. She dragged me onto the couch and sat down in the middle. I looked at her confused until she patted the space next to her. I sat down and turned towards her. She was turning on the television. MTV came on and I groaned, she smiled and changed it to the animal planet. I laughed at her and then sank into the cushions. She decided then that I would be a great pillow and laid her head in my lap.

I ran my fingers through her hair and began braiding her locks as she watched some show about pet rescues. I loved the feel of her soft brown hair running fingers. She had great hair- the kind people pay big money for. A timer went off and my soup called. I headed over to the stove and added the chopped vegetables to the broth. I set water to boil and then went back to my love. This time, however, I brought a Popsicle, water, and a thermometer. She let me take her temperature, but I am pretty sure it was only because she knew she didn't have a fever and wanted to say, "I told you so."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I took Tylenol two hours ago so my fever should be gone by now."

"ASHLEY!"

"What? You are supposed to take Tylenol if your fever is above 100 degrees."

"Fine, your right. You've done good."

"How long until the soup is ready?"

"A while," I told her. "But, here is a popsicle and some water for now"

Ashley accepted it greedily.

"Thank you! Now come watch _Pitt Boss_ with me!"

"No, that show is crap, forget it. You are on your own."

Ashley pouted and said, "but it's the only thing that makes me feel better when I am sick."

"Why?"

"Because I may be sick but at least I am not catching Pitt Bulls."

I laughed and gave in. She resumed her spot with her head in my lap, I let it go, but only because she is sick. She fell asleep minutes later leaving me to watch the show alone. I reached for the remote and started searching through the channels. I found a Christmas movie on ABC and changed the channel. Immediately, Ashley slapped my hand away.

"Why did you change the channel?"

"You fell asleep. Plus, 'tis the season"

"Fine. You win, but only because I am too comfortable to fight…. I am not giving up though. You can't count this as a win."

"Ok, geez someone is feisty for a sick person."

"Well, I don't like that I am contagious. I want to be the little spoon but I don't want to get you sick!"

"Awe, you're so thoughtful, but I'll take my chances. We should spoon extra incase I do get sick, that way it will be worth it! "

"Ok."


End file.
